


Return

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [10]
Category: Moana - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Missing someone, Multi, angel - Freeform, back rub, return home, wing rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: Tama comes back home after a month and a half.





	Return

Everything hurt. I didn’t wanna move, or open my eyes. My heart was heavy and my body was lead, and I groaned. I sighed, attempting to lift my huge, white wings back against me, but they refused and stayed hanging off the bed. I eyed the alarm clock on my bedside table; 6:15 am. “Eugh,” I remarked, my face squished against the pillow.

I hadn’t been able to sleep much, with the bed being empty. When I did sleep, I’d have nightmares, usually full of death and torture. I’d just woke up from one where I drowned. The house was always too quiet, so I’d turn my fan on for some white noise. I would usually leave the blinds closed, but since it was getting hotter, I was forced to open the windows. I would rarely leave the house, so I was running out of food. It’s not like I ate much anyway; it would all come back up regardless.

And it was all so much quieter, lonelier, and just… heavier. I got stressed much easier, and felt I had so much to do and organize, though everything was at its best. I tried to shower as much as I could; now that I think about it, I hadn’t even preened my own feathers since they left. Tama always did it for me. Long story short, everything was slowly falling apart with both Starscream and now Tamatoa gone. I’d already gone through Star being away once, for eight months, and that was hell enough, but Tama had been there with me. Now, Tamatoa had disappeared off the face of the earth, after Star’s second disappearance. I just had to not lose hope, and they’d come back. Simple as that, right?

It was six o’clock on Saturday morning, still dark outside, and I was awake from a nightmare for the gazillionth time in a row. I slid my arms up to hug the pillow under my head, sighing. I closed my eyes painfully. I couldn’t go another day like this. Maybe I could attempt to sleep it away.

At my feet, the bed sunk, the old springs creaking. I shut my eyes tighter, afraid I was hallucinating again. My legs closed slightly, and I felt another pair of legs settle around my thighs. Large, warm hands found themselves to my wings, gently rubbing their way into the feathers. I tensed, but melted when the owner spoke.

“Bad dream, babe?”

I choked on a tired sob, “You’re home…?” I turned my head as much as I could, seeing Tamatoa sitting there, massaging my wings. He didn’t meet my gaze, he just kept rubbing the feathers. “What does it feel like?” he cracked.

I rolled my eyes, smiling lightly, “Whatever.” He chuckled, and my heart melted. That heavenly noise, that beautiful gapped smile… he was back.  
The sun began to rise, coming through the blinds and silhouetting his handsome chocolate frame. I smiled brightly, “I missed you.” He pressed a bit harder into little knots near my shoulders, and I moaned tiredly. He smirked, “I missed you too, love.”  
I shivered, melting completely into the bed and his warm, soothing touch. The white noise of my fan could no longer be heard, the room was bright again. My body felt lighter, my heart no longer a rock in my chest. I smiled, sighing as the loneliness left me. I hadn’t realized how touch starved I actually was, for Tama’s touch especially. Plus, on my wings. It felt wonderful, and I wiped away my tears.

After a while, he took his hands away, and I whined, “Noooooo…” Tama laughed gently, “Fiiiiine.” He kept massaging my wings and I smiled wide, satisfied. I clutched the pillow beneath me, slipping back into sleep.


End file.
